1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a switching mode power supply, an apparatus and method of supplying power by using the switching mode power supply, and an image forming apparatus therefor, and in particular, a switching mode power supply that normally operates an image forming apparatus when the image forming apparatus is turned on after being turned off, by sensing a supply state of electric power to the image forming apparatus, an apparatus and method of supplying power by using the switching mode power supply, and an image forming apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching mode power supplies (SMPSs) change an alternating current (AC) power source supplied from a commercial power source into a direct current (DC) power source through a rectifying and an equalizing processes, convert the DC power source into a power source of a square wave type by using a switching device, such as a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), and then obtain an appropriate output voltage that is used for electric appliances by using a transformer. An SMPS is a stabilized power source apparatus having a high efficiency and greater durability than those of a linear type power source supply and is advantageous in being small in size and light in weight.
Electronic products, such as image forming apparatuses, for example, printers or copying machines, require a power source supply that supplies power stably with a simple structure and a small size, and thus, mainly use an SMPS.
Energy consumption has greatly increased recently, and thus, countermeasures against energy shortage have been sought worldwide and regulations about energy consumption have become severe. In particular, various ways for reducing power consumption of electronic products have been suggested